


(i want) something that i want

by InsertPseudonym



Category: Tangled (2010), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Tangled AU, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertPseudonym/pseuds/InsertPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd very much like to not leave you permanently maimed, even though it'll grow back eventually--"</p>
<p>"It won't." she mutters.</p>
<p>-or, bellarke tangled au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i want) something that i want

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from goneawaygrace.

"Listen, princess-" he was trying so very, very hard here. Anyone sane would've given up trying to reason with her an hour ago.

"I told you, my name is Clarke."

"And I'm Lewis. Point is, as effective as these hair-restraints may seem, they're connected to your scalp. Which means that if I were to violently rip them out--"

"No!"

"It would hurt. A lot. So I suggest you give me my satchel, untie these babies, and we forget this ever happened."

"No - please--" she reaches forward desperately, clinging to his forearm. "I need to get out of here." There's something behind her eyes, something that he's only seen in one other person before. She can't stand being shut up in this tower. It's driving her crazy. 

"And I need my satchel." He's firm. This girl isn't Octavia - she's locked up in here because her mom's some crazy overprotective psycho, not because her life depends on being silent. "And I'd very much like to not leave you permanently maimed, even though it'll grow back eventually--"

"It won't." she mutters. She drops the frying pan, lets his arm go; drops to her knees to begin undoing the complicated braid that has his legs knotted together. 

"Look," he says again. "...Clarke." she looks up, jaw set and eyes glaring. This is the part where he should kick her in the head and make his escape. Chances are she really will forget about it. 

"What?"

(Her eyes are like O's. Just lighter.)

(He can't risk anything.)

(She's a fighter, just like his sister.)

(She wants to go see the fucking floating lights that they put out for unity day. There'll be cops everywhere.)

(She can't go by herself - she'll be eaten alive.)

(If he takes her, she'll be eaten alive and he'll be arrested. Possibly at the same time.)

(Octavia will kill him if he doesn't help her.)

That settles it. 

"I have a proposition for you."


End file.
